Ice Block Zombie
:Not to be confused with Blockhead Zombie, a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. |stat 4 title = Cost of neighbor attack |stat 4 info = 4000 coins |stat 5 title = Training cost |stat 5 info = 2000 coins |stat 6 title = Training time |stat 6 info = 8 minutes |flavor text = The story how he was frozen along with a fish is completely bogus. Lies from beginning to end.}} Ice Block Zombie was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He was introduced in Frostbite Falls Level 1. Ice Block Zombie dealt great damage to the player's plants when frozen. Flaming Pea's projectile would destroy his ice block instantly. Ice Block Zombies could not be slowed down by Snow Peas, unless the ice block had been destroyed. Appearance Ice Block Zombie appears to be a regular zombie completely encased within a thick, big ice cube (aside from his legs). There is also a fish head stuck in the ice block. Facebook description The story how he was frozen along with a fish is completely bogus. Lies from beginning to end. Overview Ice Block Zombie absorbed 960 damage per shot. When he absorbed 800 damage per shot, his ice block broke. At 880 damage per shot, he lost one arm before being defeated at 960. A single shot of the Flaming Pea would instantly break the ice block, making him easier to defeat. When he was in his ice block, his eating speed was very fast. Encounters *Frostbite Falls: All levels *Mildew Meadow: 1, 6, 11 to 21, 23, 25, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 2, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26 *The Sever Glades: 2, 4, 5, 11 to 20, 22, 25 *The Sand Dooms: 7, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20 *Zombitorium Manor: 2, 6 to 10, 14, 15, 21 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot and The Sunny Lot Strategies The easiest way to deal with one of these was to use Flaming Peas, as one shot takes away 40 hits and makes him easy to attack. If there were no Flaming Peas on play, you did not want to let him get near your Wall-nuts (if any). He would destroy your defenses. The best way to attack one was to freeze it and not let him get near your plants. When most zombies were taken care of, let him come into your attack area and freeze him. He should soon be defeated. It was definitely not advised to go into battle without Flaming Pea when one of these was around. In Brainball, using a wave of Ice Block Zombies was best advised if he was the highest zombie type you had. If the town defenses did not include any Flaming Peas, Ice Block Zombies would get past all Wall-nuts and it was really hard for the latest attacking plant to kill them. If Flaming Peas were present, let the DJ Zom-Bs and Football Zombies try and get ahead, as Flaming Peas should attack them and not the Ice Block Zombies. Let them attack those two zombies until they get to a Wall-nut, just one of these should eat him whole in 7 seconds. If there were no more DJ Zom-Bs and Football Zombies, try to freeze Flaming Peas only, ignore other Beets and Snow Peas. They should be able to withstand Beets. If there were no more Wall-nuts, it was advised to speed up a Football Zombie (if any) into your target. When spawned in a wave of Weightlifter Zombies, if no more Weightlifter Zombies were present, these guys should withstand against Shamrocks well, but not too good against Bamboo Shoots. You should spawn lots of these in a wave so that they could get past a Wall-nut together. Gallery Ice-Block Zombie.png|Ice Block Zombie silhouette Ice block no Ice.png|Ice Block Zombie's ice block breaking IceBlockDegrade2.PNG|Ice Block Zombie's second degrade Ice Block Chef.png|Ice Block Zombie without the ice block Allofthemtogethersooocold.png|All of Ice Block Zombie's degrades: second degrade, (far left) first degrade, (middle) and Spawned degrade (far right) OpenGraph iceBlock 4356464.jpg|HD Ice Block Zombie images (19) 46345374664.jpg|An Ice Block Zombie in The Sunny Lot Melted Ice.png|Ice Block Zombie's trash (water and small chunks of ice from his ice block and the fish that was frozen in it) Trivia *In the beta releases of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, he was named 'Frozen Zombie'. *When hit by a Flaming Pea's projectile, the ice block did not melt but instead it breaks in half. **This implied that the Flaming Pea's projectile was fired with a force so strong that it breaks the ice, rather than the projectile being so hot that it melted the ice. *If he had been frozen in place by ZombiFreeze or a Zombie Zapper and the ice block breaks, he would walk in place. He shared this trait with Rocket Zombie and Barrel Zombie. *When the ice block was destroyed by the Flaming Pea, he would jump. He shared this trait with the Barrel Zombie. **Also like the Barrel Zombie, his shield could be destroyed by the Flaming Pea in a single hit. *Ice Block Zombie was the only zombie whose health was just enough to get killed in one instant. **However, he was completely immune to the Chilly Pepper when he was in his ice block. *He was the fastest eater in the entire game (excluding Weightlifter Zombie's Barbell), eating at around 3-4 times the speed of a normal zombie (2 bites for a normal plant). **However, he could eat plants even faster when his mouth was completely frozen over. *He was similar to Blockhead Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2, as their health were equivalent to an instant-kill and they were protected by an ice block. However, Blockhead Zombie's ice block only served as headwear, akin to DJ Zom-B and Knight Zombie, and was not particularly vulnerable to fire plants. *Ice Block Zombie looked like he worked at a fish market, judging by his outfit. This, coupled with the fact that fish are stored in cold places, implied that he got locked in a freezer and froze to death. It would also explain the fish he had frozen in the ice block with him. ru:Зомби_в_ледяном_блоке Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Shield zombies Category:Zombies with "High" toughness Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness